Talk:Brete (Imp1)/@comment-71.212.54.152-20120607225126
Each map key will give you the same setup for each Great Power, same Minor Nations except for having a random Capital, and a programmed schedule for the Minor Nation's production of coal and iron. Coal and Iron are never produced during the first two turns of any random game. Declarations of war are somewhat based on strategic reasons and sometimes based on what I would term emotional reasons. Describing what wars are taking place will change considerably in various plays of a map key. The discussion of strategies is best left to using the standard names. For Kem(red), you can look eventually forward to a future of buying cotton, wool, coal and iron as your allowed four buys. Early on you will need to buy some timber. Build Consulates for more than one of those minors with cotton and wool. Always good to have minors with coal and iron, saves on size of your internal transport system. For Kem(red), you can see a lot of timber and in quantities of four or more in three provinces. Those provinces will produce an industrialization bonus of two lumber and one furniture. Getting some extra furniture will allow enough money to train our workers to expert. I notice a tendency to want to gather more food to build a bigger labor force. I want to get more money and train a more efficient labor force, to do this I want to connect the provinces without stopping to build depots to exclusively collect food resources. Putting the Capital on the three grain farms, or my preference one tile to the west you can quickly build rail line to a depot next to Kara. Starting one tile to the west allowed me to gather the cotton in the capital province from the start. Short two grain, food will be consumed until the Kara depot is operationg. Then five tiles NW from there, a depot connects Koryak and collect four timber. By that time, I should have explored enough to know where I can build a port to collect coal and iron and also have a trained labor force that can afford to build a Miner. Kem will generate a lot of money through industrialization, your failure to take advantage must have severely slowed you down. 1838 is unsually late to be fighting in a first war. If you want to keep your favored minor nations, you may need to be ready as early as the time of the first election to take them over. This means you need to have Embassies. Regarding the comment at 1838 about military maintenance cost, I see only 65 armaments. Cost would be $1625. Yes, AI is very reactive and cautious. Typically, you can expect to get most provinces in these type of wars. The subsidy situations is complicated. At the Normal level, most Powers build four Consulates and use a 5% subsidy. Other Great Powers build two Consulate and use a 10% subsidy. Sometimes, a Great Power starts with no Consulates and builds some a few turns later. This information is visible on the Trade Policies screen of the Diplomacy screen. My usual practice is start with 10% to get an early lead and reduce the subsidy gradually. You might not know this, but on your Trade Policy screen, you hold down the ctrl button while clicking on a minor nation will get the subsidy reset to the minimum needed to have highest preference. That was added as part of update 1.1. Of course, when you first set the subsidy, it does not yet know what the other Great Powers will be using. I started Zimm. Not nearly as promising as Kem. Your best location for a Captial is in the south, but that does away with your only potential Clothing province. Best place for the first build is a port way up north in Bergen, this will develop into a Furniture province with four timber, two grain, one fruit, one fish being collected. While that is being built, check out the two hills close to the Capital and then everything in the close-by province up north, Passaic. While the Prospector is working, probably build the depot to collect the four timber and wool. By then,we should know how to build the next depot connecting any coal or iron available.